The present disclosure relates to a recording apparatus, a recording method, and a reproducing apparatus, and more particularly, to a recording apparatus and the like for handling a cartridge which stores a plurality of recording media.
An original video data file and a proxy (low resolution) video data file generated based on the original are often recorded together in media such as a compact disc (CD), a Blu-ray disc (BD), and a flash memory. It should be noted that “Blu-ray” is a registered trademark. It is generally known that those paired video data files are recorded and stored in one recording medium. The proxy video data file has an advantage in that the video data file can be handled effectively compared to the original video data file with a large file size by use in previewing or editing.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-064155 describes that a low resolution video data file is saved in a high-speed primary recording medium (for example, hard disc drive (HDD)), a high resolution video data file is saved in a low-speed secondary recording medium (for example, video tape or digital versatile disc (DVD)), and these video data files are managed by a server.